Navy
'''Navy '''is a map featured in the multiplayer of Planetary Wars: Operation Centurion Overview Navy is the first map to be set on and around a naval battle in the Planetary War. The map takes place on an IGN (Imperial Gladitorian Navy) destroyer and aircraft carrier and on a UNN (United Nations Navy) destroyer and aircraft carrier. This map is also the first map to feature aerial combat in multiplayer and four factions. When the side has been determined players will get the choice of spawning either as the navy deck forces of naval aviation forces while retaining their chosen weapon class. Ship Decks The main man-to-man combat takes place on the IGN destroyer "T'rie" (pronounced thray, Mercashuan for "Truth") and the UNN destroyer "Deinos" (Greek word for "Terrible"). The ships are connected by boarding bridges above deck and tunnels into the hull. Landing Craft, IFV/APC and Combat/Patrol Boats are docked on the lower parts of the ships. There are deck guns mounted around the ships but these are for taking out enemy water craft and aircraft not for anti-personel. Every deck of the ships are accessible by the players. Aerial Combat Players can also spawn on the aircraft carrier for their faction. IPA forces spawn on the IGN aircraft carrier "Mal" (Mercashuan for "Mother") and the UNM forces spawn on the UNN aircraft carrier "Colossus". Two F-67C Sea Storm carrier-borne fighters and one AH-190 Navajo attack helicopter are found on the Colossus deck while two naval fighters and an aerial hovercraft are found on the Mal deck. The fighters allow two occupants while the helicopter/hovercraft allow three occupants. There is a boundary for the map and if an aircraft passes this boundary they will have 10 seconds to turn back to the map or they will be forced to respawn. This doesn't count as a kill for the enemy or a death for the player. Oceanic Combat At the lower parts of the ships are Landing Craft, IFV/APC and Combat/Patrol Boats docked. These are for the combat that will take place on the ocean and can be used for assaulting the enemy ship from another angle. They can 'land' on the lower part of either ship and disembark any friendlies on board aside from the player. This comes in handy for CTF mode. All three are armed with machine guns but the Combat/Patrol Boats and IFV/APC are also armed with automatic grenade launchers. The IFV/APC and Landing Craft can hold up to seven occupants (one driver, two gunners and four passengers) and the Combat/Patrol Boat can hold up to three occupants (one driver and two gunners). Trivia *This and the Coloseuss version of this map are the only maps to include four playable factions *The island of Jamaica can be seen off in the distance with some of the beach obstacles still on it *Going into the water will not kill the player *When watching a player in the water in 3rd person, their legs move as if they are running on land but their arms perform a Breast Stroke motion